


Free

by SapphireIsle92



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireIsle92/pseuds/SapphireIsle92
Summary: An extension of 4x11.Mickey & Ian's first night together after Mickey's very rough Coming-Out.A touch of intimacy and passion.





	

They clambered into the house atop jumbled, swaying steps, the floor crying out with a hallow, creaking protest and the door they’d passed through was suddenly swung shut with a careless, smacking clap. The redhead held an arm across the dark haired man’s shoulders and groaned a bit, clutching his ribs with the other. The shorter man kept his arm wrapped firmly around the other’s waist, helping support him in his steps and together they walked further into the house. He brought him through the living room toward the kitchen, but paused for a moment to reach over and begin fishing through the other man’s coat pockets. Ian looked down to see the man searching through his jacket contents and laughed over a swollen jaw. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked through his humor, watching as the other man’s hands continued to fumble through his pockets, his other arm still wrapped around him. 

“That fuckin' flask,” Mickey replied with a glance toward his face, then dropped his eyes again to search some more, “I want another swig,” he added, his tongue sliding over his bloodied lip. 

“I killed it,” Ian informed him with another chuckle, causing the other man to pause his movements and raise his face again, “Bout half a block back,” he elaborated with a pointed tip of his head. 

“Are you fuckin' serious?” the dark haired man asked, screwing up his face, “I just got the fuckin' shit kicked outta me over your ass and you got the fuckin' nerve to finish off the booze?” he scoffed and gave Ian a sarcastic smirk. The redhead shrugged and Mickey shook his head. 

“Sorry,” said Ian, as they began approaching the kitchen counter once more, “You don’t have any booze here?” he asked. The other man scoffed again and grumbled under his breath. 

“Just fuckin' beer,” he replied with half a head shake. 

Mickey was careful and slow as he moved Ian’s arm up and off of his shoulders and placed one of his palms atop the countertop instead, watching hesitantly as the redhead steadied himself on it. Ian winced slightly with a single arm still wrapped around his abdomen and leaned his weight into the counter beside him. The dark hard man walked to the fridge, grabbed two bottles of beer and turned around, walking back over to the other man, twisting the caps off as he went. He tossed them on the counter, handed one bottle to Ian and took a swig of his own, watching as the other man mirrored him. Then they both just looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of one another all bruised up and bloodied before Ian broke the silence. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, looking into his eyes and giving him the slightest smile. Mickey dropped his eyes to his beer, rubbing his thumb over the label, then scoffed lightly, a small smile brushing along his lips for just an instant before disappearing. 

“Not like you really gave me much fuckin' choice, man,” Mickey retorted softly, then looked back up to meet his gaze and shrugged lightly, “The fuck did you expect me to do?” he asked. 

Ian’s smile dropped and he pressed his lips together, their eyes flickering over each other in another brief moment of silence. Then Mickey took another swig of beer and looked away once more. The redhead took a sip as well then saw the other man glance down at his own clothes, then over at Ian’s and up to his face. 

“Come on,” Mickey directed lightly, reaching out for his arm, “Let’s get cleaned the fuck up,” he said, “We both look like shit.” Ian chuckled again and nodded, setting his beer bottle down atop the counter and moving to go with his boyfriend, who kept his own beer firmly within his other hand to bring with. 

They walked through the hallway and into the bathroom, Ian wincing a bit more from the pain in his ribs, but Mickey held onto him. The dark haired man took another swig of his beer, then turned just a bit to set it down on the sink. He grabbed onto the redhead, moving him to lean against the wall and reached to give the shower nozzle a twist, a burst of hot water spraying from the faucet, then pulled the latch to turn the showerhead on. Ian watched his movements in silence, the other man pausing for an instant as their eyes met, then crossed the space reaching for the buttons of his shirt with gentle, tentative fingers. The redhead reached out for the other man’s shirt and did the same, slowly unbuttoning the bloodied, black fabric down along his chest. 

They undressed without any words and didn’t linger to gaze, another quiet falling between them as Ian stepped inside the shower first, and Mickey following behind him. The water was hot, steamy and almost stung as it rushed over them, flowing down along tender, bruising skin, but it was soothing for the both of them as well, each exhaling into the sensation. Mickey reached up to Ian’s cheek with a dripping hand and gently began to wipe the blood away with the pad of his thumb. Green eyes flickered over blue and it was now that they began to linger, just a little bit. 

Tonight had been tough to put it simply, having done something he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d ever have the strength to do. There was no hiding anymore. And even though, Mickey didn’t feel like he had too much choice in the decision, he didn’t regret making it. Looking at the man in front of him now, thinking of what this man made him feel, that speckling, electric rush of sparks that always seemed to engulf him every time he was nearby and that fluttery, airy feeling in his chest when he held his eye contact was hard to let go. He just couldn’t and he didn’t want to try. Ian was worth it all. 

Mickey’s hand slid slowly from Ian’s cheek, to his neck, then down to his chest as he took a step closer, wanting to feel him, touch him, taste him and moved gently over the sore, purpling flesh of his ribs to wrap around his back. His other hand raised just a bit to grasp the cut of his hip, then tilted his head up, brushing the tip of his nose over the redhead’s chin and lips, keeping their eyes connected. Ian didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around Mickey’s waist and pull him even closer, the heat of their bodies and the buzzing, tickling flares of nerves they could both suddenly feel coursing through them was heavy, intense, consuming. 

The dark haired man parted his lips and leaned in, the lids of his eyes falling closed and felt the action met by the soft, wanting, welcoming lips of the man in his arms, kissing him back with the same feeling of craving and need. Their hands gripped tighter and their bodies pressed even closer, silky streams of water steaming over them and the air was growing heavy. Mickey slid his tongue along Ian’s lip and the redhead twisted his own around it, then captured his lips again, small breathy noises escaping them and muffling beneath the flow. 

Ian dropped his hands, reaching to rub them up the backs of Mickey’s thighs and over his ass with firm, eager squeeze that forced a deep throaty groan out of him in response, the dark haired man moving his hands to his chest and pushing him back to press his back against the tile. Mickey stayed on him as he moved, rolling his hips into him and dipping his head to sink his teeth deeply into the redhead’s collarbone. A low, loud moan escaped Ian’s lips, relishing the sharp, sting from the bite and he gripped Mickey’s ass again with big, wide palms, dipping his head to kiss his neck eagerly with appreciation and pressing his hips forward as well. Their cocks rubbed together with a hot, wet slick from the water and it felt so good, they each tried not to tremble from the sensitivity, both their breaths stuttering.

The steam in the air was growing thicker, both their thoughts were going fuzzy within the fog, but too caught up in each other to care. Something was different now and both men felt it, embraced it, sharing a new trust and understanding after everything they’d been through. This was what they’d fought for, in every sense of the word and now it was theirs. Mickey especially, wanted to savor that. 

The dark haired man smoothed his hands back up Ian’s back to grip the tops of his shoulders, his head still dipped a bit, moaning softly through shaky breaths at the contact between their cocks, letting himself enjoy it and banishing any lingering thoughts of shame from his mind. Ian’s rolled his hips into the other man’s rhythm, then moved his hand back from around Mickey to instead slip between them. He grasped them both inside his palm and began to pull, just softly at first, hearing the other man’s breath hitch from the touch. Then he turned his head to bite his earlobe with his front teeth, sucking it into his mouth to caress with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed quietly into Ian’s shoulder, then covered the whisper with another bite and a wet, sloppy kiss, moving up toward his neck to suck, deep red mark into his skin. 

Ian let out another deep moan and pulled his fist a little quicker, a little firmer and the dark haired man moaned as well, a hot sudden breath running down the side of his neck and cooling over his chest, speckling his skin with goosebumps for just an instant before being soothed down again by the hot flow of water from above them. The redhead rocked his hips into his palm, feeling his boyfriend do the same, causing a low, pleasurable hum to pass through his nose and he bit his earlobe once more. His hand moved faster and their breaths grew heavier, impossibly able to entangle their bodies closely enough.

Mickey had his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes closed, but opened them for a moment, wanting to see how this incredible man was making him feel so fucking good. The sight of the other man’s wide, freckled palm, wrapped around both their cocks, slicking and pumping them together with a tight, quick fist was a sight that made his mouth suddenly water and he licked his lips feeling more craving. He rocked his hips into the redhead’s hand once more, not letting himself feel ashamed of the other moan that escaped him as he looked, or his heavy, lustful gaze as his eyes trailed up a bit to travel over the hard, distinct lines of Ian’s abs and chest, taking him in. Mickey slid his tongue over his lower lip, then bit it, watching as a single droplet of water ran down over a broad patch of chest, sparkling for attention and followed it’s stream through the crease of his abs, back down to Ian’s cock, seeing it disappear within the coarse, red curls that nestled around it. He licked his lips again and exhaled.

Mickey tipped his face back up and pressed a deep, thick kiss into the flesh of Ian’s pec, then moved little lower to place a bite around his nipple and kept going, moving lower still. Ian released his hand and watched as the other man placed more eager, desperate, needy kisses down along his stomach, then sunk completely to his knees and bit down on his hip. The redhead sucked in a breath through his teeth, and reached a single hand out to weave his fingers gently through shiny, wet strands of pitch, gripping his scalp softly. Mickey kissed and sucked over the same spot to soothe the pain, as he wrapped one hand around Ian’s cock, beginning to pump it in his grip and curled his other arm around his thigh to grab onto a thick, hard ass, squeezing at the muscle and digging in his fingertips. 

Green eyes gazed down over the man on his knees in front of him, full of such passion, urge and need, unable to look away from the sight. Mickey’s kisses began to move, and his hand pulled a little faster, the soft yet firm press of his lips speckling over the front of his pelvis, licking away every droplet of water they passed over. The dark haired man, then began to lick and suck around the base of Ian’s cock, his hand still stroking over the head, the hot rush of water from the shower helping it slide over with ease. Mickey placed a final kiss into his skin before leaning back just a bit , then laid his eyes on the thick, heavy cock he held in his hand and Ian bit his lip. 

Mickey slowed his hand and ran his tongue back over his lips, wanting so very badly to suck him off as best he could, make him moan and hitch and melt. He wanted to taste him even more now than he did before and just the thought sent a sparking little jolt through his pelvis, into his cock and down his legs. The dark haired man tried not tremble at the shot pleasure, then swallowed and licked his lips again. He then leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, slicking and twisting it softly over the head of Ian’s cock, then looked up to meet his eyes as he heard a small, anxious moan from above him. 

Ian was still watching him, still biting down on his lip and his brow was creased thick with lust. His fingers gently tangled through his hair, then raised his other hand to his chin, wiping away some blood still left there with his thumb. Bold blue eyes sparkled up at him as Mickey moved his mouth closer, pink, full lips wrapping firmly around the head of his cock and sucked, his tongue now hidden, but twisting once again. The redhead let a deep throaty moan pass his lips and his fingers curled a little tighter within the other man’s hair, who hummed through his nose in response and arched his eyebrows a bit, still looking up at him. 

Then Mickey wrapped his other arm around Ian’s other thigh to grab onto the side of his ass with the same tight grip and opened his mouth, sliding Ian’s cock inside, as far as he could push it. He slicked and swiped his tongue along the bottom as he went, greatly enjoying the subtle salty flavor of precum he’d pulled along with it. The dark haired man hallowed his cheeks to suck, and flexed his throat over the head of his cock when he couldn’t push it any further and Ian moaned louder. Mickey began to bob his head and circle his neck, pushing down as far as he could with every stroke of his mouth and picked up his pace very quickly with a wet, slick suck. He pulled Ian further into his mouth with his fists as well, clamping his hands into the muscles of his ass and urging him forward as he moved forward too, meeting his cock with every thrust. 

He really just wanted to make Ian feel good, wanted to please him, to show him that he mattered to him and he was willing to do whatever it took to try and prove that. And honestly Mickey really did enjoy it, the heavy weight of the other man’s thick, hard cock on his tongue was incredibly satisfying in a way that he never knew it could be. He also liked just watching Ian as he sucked his cock, seeing him tremble, hiss and melt, falling apart because Mickey just made him feel so good and always tried with such effort, such willingness to please that he never really showed at any other time. It was a powerful feeling almost, being able to put him in such a state, so open and vulnerable, a state that with many other aspects of their sex life, he was usually the one to end up in. But it was a fair trade, as far as Mickey was concerned. 

Ian raised his other hand to Mickey’s head, whisping his fingers through his hair, then gripped a bit more firmly, moving his hips with the other man’s arms and Mickey hummed again with pleasure. He sucked in a fast rhythm, slowing here and there in long, tight strokes then sunk Ian’s cock back down his throat again. The redhead’s hips stuttered and his hands gripped, gently trying to halt him.

“Fuck, Mick,” Ian praised out in a pant, still gazing down into his eyes, watching him slow and arch another eyebrow at the words, but didn’t stop his motions, “Fuck,” he breathed again. 

The dark haired man pulled his mouth back some, but only to caress his tongue along the head of his cock, then gave it a long hard suck, pulling it back between his lips and hallowing his cheeks once more. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Ian panted out, seeming to repress a moan, still unable to tear his eyes away from Mickey. 

The words sent another spark, another jolt, down into his pelvis, filling up his hardened cock, swirling into his balls and shooting out through his legs, making his insides burn in an anxious, vibrating way. Mickey moaned around the head of Ian’s cock, then let it slip from his mouth as he sat back on his haunches and reached behind him to shut the water off. The instant he did, Ian reached down to grab Mickey beneath his arms, helping him up to stand much too quickly and crashed their lips together. 

It hurt, but in such a good fucking way. They were still bruised, beaten and tender, but that fact didn’t stop either man from pulling, clawing, kissing and biting one another with such immense hunger and urgency. Before they even stepped out from the shower, they slipped and tipped back into the wall and they both laughed over their kisses, still fumbling about within each other’s grasps to move out of the tub and walk out of the room. 

They also bumped into the sink on their way out, knocking Mickey’s bottle of beer into it with a smashing of glass and the door swung open, slamming back into the wall with a loud, violent bang. They knocked each other around into the walls of the hallway as well, still much too focused on touching every possible inch of each other and tasting the intoxicating flavor of their tongues dancing and mingling together so roughly, so perfectly. Nothing could ever compare to the intensity that filled them when so incredibly consumed in their haze where only they existed and no one else. Right here, right now, they were all that mattered. 

Mickey began to pull Ian toward the master bedroom, the one he used to share with Svetlana, not at all caring when she would arrive back from the bar, where she’d stayed for a while longer after everything happened. The redhead couldn’t help but notice and creased his brow, breaking their kiss barely enough to speak. 

“Svet?” Ian asked, his mouth partly muffled over Mickey’s, who simply continued to pull at him. 

“Bitch can sleep on the fuckin' couch,” Mickey replied through the same muffle, then slid his tongue over Ian’s and reached down to grab his cock, beginning to pump him with insistence. Ian rumbled up a pleasurable groan and reached to stroke the other man’s cock as well, getting a breathy hitch out of him in return.

They fumbled around a bit walking through the door way and Ian reached to swing it closed then grabbed his boyfriend’s ass with the same hand, giving it a hard grasp and walked them backward toward the bed. The dark haired man dipped his head, sinking his teeth back into the redhead’s shoulder, who hissed out a deep, thick moan and dropped them down onto the mattress.

Mickey wrapped his legs over Ian’s hips, curled one arm around his back and brought a hand to his hair, rubbing his fingertips through the soft red hair on the back of his head, cool and wet from the shower. Ian crawled up close, his legs framing the outside of the other man’s thighs, then slipped his arms smoothly beneath his shoulder blades and weaved his fingers through his hair as well. Their tongues circled and slid around behind each other’s lips, hums and sighs floating up their throats and mixing together into a soft melody of more wanting, more needing, of love. 

The dark haired man rolled his hips up, rubbing one thick, hard cock against another and bit his lip, staring up into the redhead’s eyes. Ian pressed down onto him, laying his chest down atop Mickey’s and began rocking his own hips with much more intention. Mickey smoothed a single, flat palm down the length of Ian back then moved back up again, only to repeat it motion with a long sharp scratch. Ian gave another slow thrust, then leaned his face back just a bit to meet the other man’s eyes, seeing him bite his lip, then arched his back slightly, letting his cock fall lower, slipping within the hot, inviting crevice beneath his balls, sliding over him with urging anticipation. Mickey bucked his hips up slightly, staring up at him, shimmering blue eyes tracing over his face, over his features, down along his neck and across his chest, simply drinking him, needing the quench. The redhead moved one arm out from under Mickey, stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to give them a deep, wet suck when the other man stopped him with a quick shake of his head. 

“Just fuck me,” he said in almost a plea, his voice laced thickly with urgency, “Don’t need that.”

Ian looked over his face for a second, reading the unspoken words etched into his irises, then dipped his head to kiss him, weaving their lips together in a soft, intimate embrace, telling him he understood. So instead, he reached for his cock, smearing long, wet fingers over the head of it, then grabbed it at the base to rut against him again, pushing another eager, groany moan up Mickey’s throat and he bit down on Ian’s lip. The redhead smiled lightly, then gripped other man’s hair gently, tipping his head back as he slid back over him once more and slowly began to slip inside Mickey’s tight, sweet heat. 

There was a burn, but such a fucking good one. Mickey tightened his legs around Ian’s hips, his brow splitting a deeper crease feeling the intensely pleasurable pressure of Ian’s cock starting to stretch him just from the head and let a very unabashed moan spill from his lips. The redhead’s breath fell heavy as his eyes traveled from Mickey’s face, down his chest and stomach, pausing briefly to admire his thick, leaking cock, before dropping his eyes to watch the tip of his own cock dip in and out of Mickey over and over again. Even though he’d refused his fingers, Ian still didn’t want to hurt him. He tried to stay pretty gentle, but the man beneath him began to squirm with a bit of impatience, trying to press himself down further onto his cock but failing each time it was pulled away. The redhead smiled again, just a little, then ran his hand up over Mickey’s abs in affectionate admiration, pausing to rub one muscle with his thumb, and pressed in further. 

Mickey reached his hands down, grabbing Ian by the ass and pulled him in as well, another moan rolling up his throat and stretched his neck up to slide his tongue back over Ian’s tongue, then pushed back into his mouth. Ian welcomed the kiss, sliding his own tongue back over his as well, enjoying the flavor of the other man on his tastebuds, then pulled his hips back and thrust them forward again, feeling fingernails streak down his back once more as he did. Mickey’s body was tense for a moment, flaring hard with trickles of tingling nerves speckling over his skin, relishing the feeling of suddenly becoming so very full, and another melody of soft, needy noises fluttered out from atop his tongue.

Ian’s fingers began to wiggle and rub through the soft black hair they were tangled in as he fucked him slow, rolling his hips in wide, round circles. Mickey tipped his head back, his eyes falling closed as his noises grew, mingling with the quiet sound of wet slicking where they were joined, Ian’s cock sliding into him with the slightest snap of his pelvis. The dark haired man moved his hands up on the redhead’s back, digging his fingers back into his flesh and rubbing at the muscles, then dipped his head down to suck another dark, red mark into his chest. Ian moaned from the action and sped his hips up a little more, their skin beginning to smack together with a bit more force. 

“Fuuuck,” Mickey moaned out in a deep, masculine tone, and opened his legs a bit wider, pushing his ass down to open himself up more for him, wanting him closer, deeper, simply needing him everywhere. And Ian could read his body like a book, snapping his hips harder and picking up his pace, sliding his hand down a bit to clutch the back of Mickey’s neck for leverage, fucking into him with so much strength, forever trying to feel him as deeply as he could. 

It became hard and rough, fast, almost torturous, their moans, gasps and sounds of passion and pleasure all smothered out by another hungry kiss full of tongues and teeth. Mickey just needed him. After everything was said and done, he knew that the reason that he’d done what he did was because of Ian. He couldn’t imagine never having this again, never feeling this way or touching him again. There was no choice but one in his mind and that choice was with him right here, right now and he wouldn’t trade it for the fucking universe. Ian was all he needed. 

Their hands and limbs began to slide from a thin sheen of sweat, no longer water from their shower, but at least they were no longer bloody. The slick of their connection became much more wet and noisy, as did their breath, both beginning to fill with the sparks they could feel building, rising, waiting to erupt. Ian’s cock began to pulse and Mickey’s cock began to throb as the redhead wrapped a palm around him and began to pump his fist, leading him into ecstasy with him, into that sweet burst of release, refusing to go alone and Mickey tightened his thighs around his hips like a vice just before their eyes connected. Mickey reached to the side of his face, holding it close to his own and brushed his lips lightly over the other man’s, his breath thick and heavy. 

“Ian,” he whispered through a slow, shaky breath, his voice filled with lust and passion. The redhead turned his head to kiss his hand, and kept his thrusts deep, still feeling it coming. 

“Mick,” Ian whispered back, then trailed off into a moan and dropped his face as he felt his balls pull tight and all the fuzzy fog in his brain suddenly dispersed, blown away by the trails of zipping, shooting lightning bolts bouncing around inside his skull. Nothing else seemed to exist in that instant. 

Ian came deep inside of Mickey, thrusting through his spurts and dropping his gaze just in time to see his boyfriend reach nirvana with him with a long, heavy moan and white, hot spurts from the burst of his cock between them. The dark haired man was left in another rough pant, the blitzed, dazzled sensation of orgasm having not fully left his body yet and wrapped his arms more tightly around the strong, redheaded man still curled over him. Ian wrapped both of his arms around the other man as well, not yet moving to pull out from him or rise from the bed, somehow knowing how much Mickey needed him to stay a little longer. 

So he did, holding him close, not at all caring about half of the sum of their lust, of their passion, still wet and sticky between them. Ian placed gentle, little kisses along his shoulder and Mickey just turned his head a bit brushing his nose along his ear and into his neck, softly breathing in his scent. Everything in this moment was simply perfect, just how they were supposed to be and as Mickey pressed himself ever closer, more tightly into Ian’s chest, he knew that he really had made the right decision. Ian was definitely worth it. The redhead placed two more small kisses along his jawline, then turned his face up just a bit to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m so proud of you Mick,” Ian praised in a voice that was full of nothing but genuine honesty and love, then brushed his fingers back through his hair and placed another kiss atop his temple, “You’re finally free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! :)  
> Please let me know what you thought! :)  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
